Obstacle to Love
by BeautifullySakura
Summary: *Lemons* Naruto isn't living the life that he wants to live. Will he take the steps to make himself happy? This story has P.O.V's. It's a NaruSaku story. It has some naruHINA in the beginning. It will have a few other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto's P.O.V**

It was late. The sky was a beautiful navy blue with stars shining brightly. I leaned back into my chair mentally preparing myself to go home. My eyes ran across my office trying to find any little thing to keep me busy. Sadly there wasn't anything to do. I cleaned, organized all my papers, and I even tried to get over time from my boss. Grabbing my car keys off my desk, I made my way out my office. I glanced up at the star filled sky once more before I found myself at my car. Opening the door to the car I hopped in making my way home

I parked in the drive way. My head tilted back on the head rest of the seat. It always seemed like my life took the wrong turn after I got married. The marriage was a big mistake because I'm not married to the one I love. Hinata was a friend of mine, but I never wanted to take things to this level knowing I was in love with someone else. I reached into my pocket grabbing my phone tempted to make a call. Placing the phone back in my pocket, stopping myself from dialing the number, as I sighed.

Thoughts rushed through my head before I made my way out my car. A small huff of air left my lips once I got up to the door of my house. Quickly I opened the door, hoping it was a different scenario I was walking into. Sadly it was the same house with the same memories. Suddenly I could hear a tiny voice greeting me.

"N-Naruto-kun welcome home. How was work today?" Hinata walked up to me attempting to press her lips against mine. I turned my head to the side slightly avoiding the kiss, acting like I to sneeze.

"Work was so tiring today." Stretching my arms up into the air, letting out a fake yawn. "Same old stuff everyday, heh. You know my boss always trying to make me work hard."

"Ah, I see. Well dinner is ready. I just finished cooking." I nodded at her and started to walk upstairs. "Let me get settled in and I'll come eat Hinata." Unloosing my tie, I reached into my pocket to grab my phone. As I made it to the bedroom, I started to dial the number, and pressed call. **_ring...ring...ring_**. Finally she picked up.

"Haruno hotline, exclusively only accepting calls from Naruto Uzumaki. How may I help you?" I small laugh left my mouth hearing Sakura joking around on the phone.

"Sakura-chan, How are you? You didn't stop by the office to see me today. Is everything alright?" I tilted my head against the phone keeping it steady against my shoulder while I took my work clothes off. Plopping on my bed, taking my shoes off.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She paused for a moment as if she was trying to avoid the question. A small giggle could be heard coming from her. "Well I had to pick some things up from the store and I did a little shopping for myself. Plus if I come to your office everyday someone is going to think something is up. I can't keep using the "I'm a customer" excuse, ya know?"

I smiled when she said shopping for herself. Knowing Sakura she probably got something for me to enjoy. "Shopping for yourself? or do you mean shopping for me? A sly grin came upon my face. "Well Sakura I could make some time to come to see you right now. I'm not doing anything important."

"We could do that, I'll meet you at the park alright. 10 minutes?" I nodded my head like she could see me "Alright Sakura-chan, see you soon." I stopped myself from taking my dress shirt off and slipped my shoes back on. Standing up in a hurry, I wanted to beat Sakura to the park. I always loved the sight of her walking towards me. I ran back downstairs to find Hinata sitting in the living room.

"I'll be back. I forgot some important papers at work. Need to go get them, okay?" I opened the front door in a hurry.

"A-Alright, Naruto-kun."

I made it to the park before Sakura. I sat in a bench waiting for her to arrive. Feeling two soft warm hands cover my eyes I knew it was her. Sakura wore the best perfume. I could never mistake anyone for her. She was to special to me to confuse with anyone else. "Sakura-Chan!" I called out happily.

"I thought I would try to surprise you, but you seem more happy than surprised." I felt the soft hands leave my face and I watched her plop down beside me on the bench. She had on the prettiest dress and her hair was pinned up. I ran my fingers through her hair, placing some of her beautiful pink hair behind her ear.

She turned her head my way and I could see her cheeks were a soft pink color. "Sakura-Chan you're so cute when you blush." I grinned at her and watched Sakura smile at my comment. Placing my hand on top of hers, we intertwined our fingers together. Before I knew It, I leaned over and pressed my lips against her soft lips. It was like heaven whenever I kissed her. I could feel her kiss my back.

Seeing Sakura like this became apart of my everyday life. I just loved her so much, I never wanted to be apart from her. She was my dream wife and I wanted to start our own family together. She's my dream everything to be honest. Whenever we were close together my heart would pump and I would lose control of myself. All I wanted was for Sakura to be happy. She's like my fallen angel.

I wrapped my arm around Sakura's waist bringing her in closer. Falling deeper in the kiss, I felt Sakura pull away from me. She was panting slightly and blushing hard. "Naruto, not out here! What if someone sees us like this?"

"Sakura I don-"

Suddenly my phone rang. I didn't want to take my phone out of my pocket because I already knew who it was. Sitting there for a moment the phone rang a little more. "Naruto are you going to answer your phone? Your wife is calling." I sighed as I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Naruto-kun, Are you alright? You've been gone for awhile."

"I'm fine, Hinata. Just had to take a little detour." I gripped me and Sakriura's intertwined hands, squeezing gently. I love the feeling of her soft hands against mine.

"Please come home soon."

"Alright Hinata, I will." I hung up the phone and Sakura let go of my hand. "Naruto you should get going. Hinata seems to be worried." I looked over at Sakura and sighed."Alright I will, but will you be okay walking home? It's late you know. I'll walk you home." Sakura laughed and grinned at me with a cocky smile."I'm a big girl Naruto. I'm not that same little girl you use to know. I can take care of myself"

I grabbed Sakura's hand making her stand up with me leaning in for another kiss. Our lips pressed against each-other again before I told her goodbye."Goodnight Sakura. Try to stop by my office tomorrow, Okay?" Sakura nodded at me. "I will Naruto."

"Sakura I want to be with you, You know this right? I hate having to see you undercover like this. I don't really hate it that much because I get to see you, but you know what I mean."

Sakura stared up at me and give me a small smile. "I know, Naruto. The problem is you're trying to make other people happy besides yourself. When are you going to take the steps for your happiness, instead of pleasing everyone else?..Well Naruto, I'll see you tomorrow"

We let go of our hands at the same time. I watched Sakura walk away before I turned around to make my way home.

_**(The first chapter is kind of short, but I want people to get the jest of the story. Please keep your hate comments to yourself please. I wouldn't bash any of anyone else writting. Thank you.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura's P.O.V**

It was the day after me and Naruto met in the park. The sun beamed down on me like it was a spotlight, introducing it's next performer. I wore a white blouse, black pencil skirt, and black heels. I had to make an appearance as business woman because I was going there very often to see Naruto. A small sign escaped my lips. A small smile made its way to my mouth. I looked into my pocket mirror, adjusting the hairpins in my bangs. I moved the mirror in my hand to different angles making sure my hair and make-up was perfect for Naruto.

I stood in front of the giant building Naruto worked in. Taking a deep breath, trying to convince myself that I was a business women here to handle things. I walked up to the door, pulling it open. A cool breeze of air brushed against my face as I opened the door. They always had the AC on in this place. It was freezing to some extent if you never got use to it, but I have.

"Excuse me miss, Is everything alright?" I looked at the women in a bit of a daze, never seeing her before. The secretary at the desk walked to me as if she was concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine!" Taking a small pause before I asked her the question the lingered in my head.

"You're new here? Yes?"

"I am, Miss. It's not my dream job, but it will get me by!, but is there anything I can do for you?"

"Ah, yes. Is here? I need to speak with him about some recent changes to some documents." I smiled at the young woman as I watched her walk back to her desk, picking up the phone. She walked back to me with a small smile on her face. " is ready to see you. You can go up now, Miss."

"Alrighty, Thank you." I made my way to the elevator. Naruto's office was on the 5th floor. Luckily It wasn't on a higher floor. I never really liked elevators, but it was the quickest way to get there. Plus I refuse to walk up any stairs with these heels on!

I pressed the button to the elevator. It took at-least a minute for it to come down. I walked in when the doors opened, pressing the button for the fifth floor. The doors closed behind me and I pressed my back against the wall. My heart started to throb a little as my head got clouded with thoughts of Naruto as the elevator was making it's way to the 5th floor. I tilted my head just a little dazed in thoughts.

_**...Ding...**_

I quickly lifted my head hearing the "Ding" of the elevator. I walked out the elevator as the door close, making my way to Naruto's office. As I walked down the hallway, the door to Naruto's office became visible. Making it in front of his door I slowly opened it. Peeking through the crack of the door poking my head in, to see if Naruto was sitting at his desk. When I looked through the crack I couldn't see anything. I fully opened the door walking in.

"Naruto? Where are you?" There was no slight of him. I pouted a little getting a bit aggravated. "Why is every-time I come here, We always have to play little games of hide and seek?" I could hear the door close behind me. Before I knew there was a pair of hands covering my eyes.

"BOO! Gotcha Sakura-chan."

"Got me? I'm not even scared, Naruto." His hands left my eyes and made there way to my hips. He wrapped his arms around me tightly as if he wasn't trying to let me go. We limped over to the desk. Naruto loosened his arms around my waist and sat me on it.

"I'm glad you came to see me. I really missed you a lot." He pressed his head under my neck, nuzzling, and snuggling against me.

"I told you I would, silly. How can you miss me? You just seen me last night." I giggled a little. Placing my hands on the back of his head, running my fingers through his hair. I could feel his lips press against my neck and I let out a little huff.

"Sakura-chan your skin is so soft." He hands ran against my thigh as he placed himself between my legs. I could feel his lips press against different areas of my neck. Letting out a little moan, I began to shake my head. My cheeks started to burn red, feeling myself beginning to blush. Little groans left me. It was getting harder and harder for me to breathe normally.

"N-Naruto. Why can't you wait to do something like this somewhere else? What if someone comes in?" Placing my hands on his shoulders, trying to push him back from me, but my body began to weak. The more he pressed his lips against my neck, my body started to shiver and my hands loosened from his shoulders.

"I can't help it. You know how I get when you wear those "business" clothes." He brought his hand up to my blouse, unbuttoning it slowly. My cleavage started to get exposed. Naruto fully unbuttoned my blouse. My black laced bra was exposed. Naruto started kissing down my neck to my collarbone. Shortly after he pressed his head between my breast. Snuggling into my chest.

"Sakura-chan, your lingerie is so cute and sexy. I love them all, especially the fact you buy them to wear for me!" He bit the middle of my bra pulling it up with his teeth and my breast were exposed. Bringing my hands to my chest, I covered my breast, and blushed.

"N-Naruto, Why must you be so naughty in places you shouldn't?" I tried to distract him from going any farther. I still got embarrassed when Naruto seen my body. I still had the insecurity of my small chest. It was something I never gotten use to. There was still the fear someone could walk in and catch us. Naruto seemed to like to take daring chances, but it was just in his personality I guess.

"Can we do this some other time, please?" Naruto brought himself back up and kissed me, stopping me from saying anything else. I made one last finally attempt to stop him before things continued to lead down the path it did.

In a split second I was laying back on the desk with Naruto on top of me. We fell into a deep kiss, just like the kiss from last night. He cupped one of my breast in his hand, massaging and fondling it gently. Then he pressed one of his fingers against my sniff nipple. Swaying his finger gently against my nipple, I let out a few moans in his mouth. He broke the kiss and smiled at me.

"You're so cute when you blush and you're turned on like this, Sakura-chan."

"Turned like this? It's your fault I'm feeling this way!" My body was getting warm because what he was saying was truth. I was turned on by the way he touched me. Naruto always knew how to turn me on and touch me in the right way. He was sorta gently with me, but he was an animal in the bed. I don't mind it at all, I loved it when he was rough with me.

Naruto started to unloosen his tie with his free hand, looking down at me with seductive eyes. I couldn't help, but to look in his eyes blushing deeply at him. Before I knew we made love on top of his desk. It was at least an hour before we had stopped. His office phone rang atleast 20 times, but he ignored.

xxxxxxx

Naruto's desk was a mess. We moved around so much there were papers everywhere. Naruto put his tie back in place, tightening it up. While he was fixing himself up, I got dress. Naruto and I finished getting dress. Everyone had left for the day. We were the only two left in the building that i knew of. I looked out the window of the office to see the beautiful blue color of the night.

"Geez Naruto, It's late. I didn't realize we were in here for so long and What are you going to do about this mess, huh?"

"The janitor will clean it up, no worries."

"Well then Naruto, lets get going. Everyone is gone and you should be getting home to your wife."

"Yeah, yeah. I know Sakura." I could hear Naruto sigh.

I grabbed Naruto's hand and we walked out the building together. Looking around in the parking lot, I didn't see Naruto's car anywhere.

"You didn't drive to work?"

"No, I walked. I knew you were coming so I thought we'd walk together." Naruto smiled at me gently squeezing at my hand.

I smiled back at him as we began to walk. The night sky was so beautiful. Sharing the sky and the same view with someone you love was a wonderful feeling. Having Naruto by my side walking in the peaceful and calm nature of the night was relaxing. As we walked I tilted my head up looking into the night.

Naruto's phone started to ring. It took him a moment before he answered it. I could hear Hinata's voice on the other end. She was asking Naruto was he alright and if he was coming home too. Naruto answered the questions as if he was exhausted. A huff of air left my lips as I started to look over at Naruto from the corner of my eyes. The look on his face was just so lifeless when he was talking to her. My eyes left Naruto and went back to my original path. I started to feel a little bad that me and Naruto snuck around like this. Hinata was our friend, but my feelings for Naruto were to strong.

Naruto hung up his phone and he sighed.

"Hinata?"

"Do you even need to ask anymore?"

I held his hand tighter and our arms rubbed against each other. The walk from his job back to his house was silent and kinda of eery. I wanted to talk to him about the Hinata thing. He was clearly unhappy, but I didn't want to stress him about it. Naruto really tried to hard to please everyone else, besides him. It killed me inside that he was so willing to give up his happiness for others, but he was going to have to learn himself.

As we got closer to Naruto's house I could see Hinata sitting outside on the porch. I also seen a shadow of someone else standing there along with her. I started to loosen my grip on Naruto's hand before we got any closer. I didn't want Hinata to see our hands touching. She'd get upset, but I wanted to hold on to his hand a little longer. Just a bit more. Finally me and Naruto released our hands from each other. We walked side by side as we drew closer to the porch.

We made it to the porch finally. The person standing there with Hinata was Neji. Naruto and I were slightly surprised to see Neji standing there. He was talking to Hinata, standing firmly in front of her. Neji had a very charming smile on his face, well at least when he talked to Hinata.

"Neji!, Hinata!. Hey there." I smiled at the both of them. Neji turned around and Hinata jumped up a little hearing their names being called out.

"Naruto!, Sakura! It's nice to see you again." Neji smiled at the both of us.

"S-Sakura. How are you? It's been so long since we last seen each other." Hinata looked over at me and smiled a bit.

"I'm fine, Hinata. Thank you for asking."

Hinata looked over at Naruto. She stepped down from the porch to give Naruto a hug. Naruto hesitated before he lifted his arms up around her. He looked at me with eyes that almost said "Please don't be angry with me..". I could see Neji turn his head a bit like he was displeased with Hinata hugging Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, Dinner is ready and I'll get your bath ready too."

"Thank you, Hinata" Naruto lowered his arms from her.

I was getting upset because I wanted to be the one Naruto was coming home to every night and wrapping his arms around me. There were so many feelings rushing through me, I didn't know which ones were true, real, or accurate.

"Well then you guys, I should make my way home now." I looked over to Neji, Hinata, and Naruto forcing myself to smiles.

"I should be on my way too. Sakura I'll walk with you." Neji words followed right after mine.

"It was nice seeing you again, Sakura. Y-You too Neji. Goodnight you guys." Hinata waved at me and Neji, then walked into the house.

Looking over at Naruto, I was waiting for him to speak. The look on his face was just so sad like he wanted another life to do everything over again.

"Well Goodnight Sakura-chan. I'll talk to you later alright."

"Goodnight Naruto." Naruto smiled at me and I smiled back. Shortly after he walked in the house. I looked over to Neji.

"Well Neji, Lets get going"

"Yeah, Lets go."

Neji let out a little sigh, trying to make sure it went unnoticed. The walk was kinda of awkward, me and Neji never walked together before.

"Hey Neji? Is everything alright? You seem a bit different now."

"I'm fine, Sakura. Why would you think anything is wrong?"

"Well the way you looked when Hinata hugged Naruto, you looked a little disappointed."

"I wouldn't call it disappointment. I just-"

"You just what, Neji?"

"It's nothing important. I just need to handle some things on my own, ya know?" Neji looked over at me and smiled.

"Right. Well I'm here if you ever need me. I don't think we exchanged numbers yet?"

"No, we haven't"

"Well lets do that now."

Before I knew me and Neji reached a streetlight. My head was a few blocks ahead and I knew Neji lived in the opposent direction. Neji and I pulled our phones out exchanging out numbers.

"Thanks for walking with me, Neji."

"You're welcome, Sakura."

Neji and I departed ways. I walked the rest of the way to my house. Slowly lingering around, trying to take as much time getting there. As I walked home more thoughts of Naruto clouded my brain. While I was walking I kept repeating four words to myself over and over again.

_**"I love you, Naruto. I love you, Naruto. I love you, Naruto"**_

A few tears rolled down my cheek. I had no idea why I was crying, but the tears just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hinata's P.O.V**

_**(This chapter is pro-nejihina)**_

There was a few thumps that could be heard from my sleep. I slowly began to open my eyes. As my eyes slowly crept open, I could see Naruto-kun getting ready for work. I rolled over to my side looking out the window. The sun wasn't out today It was really gloomy. I could hear the rain bouncing off the roof of the house. I slowly leaned up rubbing my eyes letting out a little yawn.

"Good-morning Naruto-kun."

"Morning Hinata." Naruto tightened his belt around his waist. I looked over at the clock to see what time it was. It was only 6:30am. Naruto-kun didn't have to be to work for another hour, so I decide to ask if everything was alright. I never seen him get up this earlier before, but he would always be gone before I woke.

"Is everything alright? You don't have to be to work for another hour. I thought I'd make you some breakfast or something before you left."

"I'm fine, Hinata. Not really hungry this morning."

"Oh. Alright." I smiled a bit at Naruto-kun before he walked out the bedroom door. His footsteps could be heard going down the steps and key jiggling in his pocket. I listened the to front door open and close. The roar of the engine from the car could be heard from the bedroom as Naruto-kun started the car and drove away.

"Well, Naruto-kun is gone for work. What should I do today?" I spoke out loud to myself hoping something would come to mind, but my head stayed blank with no thoughts.

Today I decided I wanted to make curry for dinner. It's been awhile since I last made it. I had to make a trip to the Grocery store for the ingredients, but I had to shower and also clean up a little first. I hopped out of bed. My feet were being covered in clothes. Making my way to the bathroom I picked up each piece of clothing to place in the laundry basket.

When I got to the bathroom my arms were full of clothes. I could barely see over the pile of clothing in my hands, but I managed to find my way to the laundry basket, dumping all of the clothing in there.

I started to get undress so I could get in the shower. Once I was undress I pulled the nozzle and twisted it some. Water started to flow out the shower's head as I got in. The water was cold at first, but it slowly got warmer. I usually took 20 minute showers, but today I stayed in there a little longer. I was wondering what Naruto-kun was doing and was he truly alright.

"Hopefully Naruto-kun comes home earlier today." I got out the shower, grabbing a towel that was placed on the rack near me. Wrapping it around my body, I walked back into the bedroom. I dried myself off before going into the closet. So many choices of clothes I could wear today, but I really had no Idea what I should wear. Maybe something Naruto-kun would like, but he never really made it clear what kinds of clothes he likes.

A pair of blue jeans and a white T-shirt is what I picked. I just decided to wear something simple today. This wasn't really the weather for dresses or shorts. I slowly got dress not being in a rush to do anything. Once I was fully dress I looked around the room to see If there was anything else that needed to be picked up or cleaned, before I went down stairs.

I made my way down stairs to basically check the house for a mess. There was absolutely nothing to clean. The house was spotless. The kitchen was clean, no dusty, or anything. Not having anything to do I lounge around most of the day. I watched a few movies and read a couple books. When I looked over at the clock it was 4:00pm.

"Well I guess all I have to do is get the stuff for dinner and cook for Naruto-kun." I grabbed an umbrella from by the door, walking out the house. Quickly I opened the umbrella making sure I wasn't going to get wet from the rain. The grocery store wasn't that far away from the house, but it was some-what of an exhausting walk. I began the small journey to the grocery store, having to stop at a few lights and cross a few streets. I made it to the grocery store quickly.

I didn't spend much time in the store, before I knew it I was already walking home again carrying bags in my hand and my umbrella in the other. My arms were getting tired and sore from all the things in the bag. Suddenly I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned my head back surprised to see Neji smiling at me.

"N-Neji! Y-You scared me. How are you?"

"Let me help you with these Hinata." Neji took the groceries out of my hand, freeing my arm from the pain.

"Thank you." Neji and I walked under the umbrella for a few steps without saying a word to each other. There was such a gentle aura around Neji when he smiled.

"You must be cooking a lot tonight, huh?" Neji broke the silence between us.

"I'm just cooking curry tonight." I gave him a small smile as we walked together.

"Ah, curry. I haven't had that in a very long time."

"Well If you like you could always stay over for dinner tonight. I'm sure Naruto-kun wouldn't mind."

"I'll help you prepare dinner since I'm over." We made it back to the house. I opened the door for Neji, watching him walk in.

"The kitchen is this way." I closed the door behind me, placing the umbrella back where I got it from. Walking toward the kitchen I could hear Neji lingering behind me. His foot steps were so gentle. I started to wish Naruto-kun was the one walking behind me.

Neji placed the bags on the counter as I started to take everything out. I put the extra food away I bought and kept everything out I need for the curry. I turned on the faucet. Neji and I washed our hands. While the water was on, I washed the the vegetables. After I finished washing the vegetables, I got the cutting boards and pot out.

"Do you like cooking Hinata?" Neji and I stood side by side as we started to cut up the vegetables up. Our shoulders bumped a few times, but It didn't mind it that much. It was nice having someone here while I cooked.

"I-I do. It took me a long time to get better at it. I use to burn water, I was so bad. I'm pretty decent at it now." Neji looked over and smiled at me.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad you got better. I can't wait to taste your cooking Hinata." We finished cutting up the vegetables and I got everything in the pot ready to cook. I put the pot on the stove on a low heat.

It was already 7:00pm.

"I wonder if Naruto-kun is coming home earlier for dinner. Excuse me Neji, I think I'm going to go call him." I walked out the kitchen walking toward the living room. Dialing Naruto's number I placed the phone to my ear.

_**...ring...ring...ring...**_

Naruto finally answered his phone.

"Naruto-kun-" When he answered the phone I could hear some groans that almost sounded like moans. I wasn't sure or couldn't make them out. It sounded as if the noises were coming from two people. Naruto and someone else. There was also a lot of movement that could heard from Naruto's end.

"Naruto-kun? Are you alright? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. I was just lifting some things." I could hear Naruto huffing.

"Alright, Naruto-kun. I thought you were hurt or something. Are you coming home earlier for dinner? and Neji is joining us tonight. I invited him over for dinner."

"I don't think I'm going to be able to make it home early. I have a lot of "important" things to handle right now. Tell Neji I said Hi and I'll talk to you later." Before I could say anything else Naruto hung up the phone. I placed my phone in my pocket and walked back into the kitchen. Neji was leaning against the counter looking in my direction.

"So is he coming home early?"

"He can't make it. He has a lot of paperwork and stuff."

"Well I'm here with you Hinata, no worries." I sat down at the dinner table and Neji came to sit next to me. Letting out a small sign, I started to look down.

"Is everything alright Hinata?"

"Everything is fine, Neji. There isn't anything wrong." Quickly looking up at him and smiling trying to reassure that I was alright.

"Hmm? Alright if you say so. I never spent this much with you before. Well I never cooked dinner with you before either. It's a new experience for the both of us."

"Y-Yeah, It is. Thank for helping with dinner and carrying the bags. I appreciate the help, a lot." I laid my hand on the table rubbing my fingers around the carvings in the table.

"...Hinata." I looked over to Neji.

"Yes?" Neji placed his hand on top of mine and gently held on to it, squeezing at it gently. I could feel myself beginning to blush looking in Neji's direction feeling his warm hand against mine. I had no idea why I was blushing like this.

"Hinata there has been something I always wanted to tell you, but I never got the chance too."

"W-What is it?" My skin started to shiver as I seen Neji starting to lean in closer to me. I hesitated, but I slowly started to lean foward with him. I didn't know what this feeling I was feeling was, but It was something I never really felt before.

"Hinata. I Lo-" Suddenly my phone started to go off, cutting off Neji in the middle of his sentence. I jumped back into reality, quickly grabbing my phone out my pocket. I was hoping it was Naruto-kun on the other line.

"Hello!"

"Hinata darling." It was my father on the other line. Neji leaned back into place.

"How's everything going?"

"F-Fine."

"And the marriage?" There was a small pause before I answered.

"F-Fine, Everything is just fine."

"Well, what were you up too?"

"I was in the middle of cooking some curry."

"That sounds delicious Hinata. I will let you finish cooking. I'll call back some other time."

"A-Alright father. It was nice hearing from you again."

We hung our phones up at the same time and I looked over to Neji.

"What were you saying before, Neji?"

I stood up to check the curry, grabbing a large spoon the mix it around a few times.

"The curry is ready. Lets eat."

"Oh nothing, Hinata." Neji smiled standing up from the chair walking over to me.

"Yeah, Hinata. Let's eat."

_**( I know a lot of people don't want to hear much from Hinata, bare with me okay :). I had a very hard time writing Hinata's P.O.V and I will in the future chapters. It's the weirdest fucking feeling ever. I will be getting into Naruto and Hinata's marriage soon!)**_


	4. A flasback into the past

**Naruto's P.O.V**

_**(past)**_

"Naruto-kun, I love you. I-I always wanted you to be my boyfriend. W-Will you?"

"..." I stared over at Hinata trying to convince myself what she said was an illusion. No words made its way out my mouth. I didn't know what to say nor do about this.

"Are you alright, Naruto-kun?"

I stayed silent for awhile before I answered her. I didn't know what to say. My heart belonged to someone else. How was I suppose to tell Hinata this? I was confused, beyond confused you can say. I wasn't confused about my feelings. I was confused about what I should do.

"Hinata. A-Alright."

My sentences stayed incomplete from anymore conversation. Whenever I went to speak or say anything I would stutter a bit and my bottom lip would quicker. All I could think about was Sakura. How would Sakura feel about this? Would she ever forgive me? My heart felt like it was going to explode. There was a huge chance Sakura would never want anything to do with my ever again. I only said yes because I wanted Hinata to be happy. I just wanted everyone to be happy. I'm sure Sakura would of understood. There were no feelings there for Hinata. She was only my friend. Sakura was the love of my life.

I could see Hinata slowly smile for the corner of my eyes. She soon wrapped her around me, bringing me into a hug. I didn't hug back. The only thing I could do was to look forward into the distance and regret my answer. Hinata released me from the hug.

"I'll go tell everyone to news, Naruto-kun!" Hinata started to linger away and disappeared in the distance into the crowd of people.

I didn't speak a word. I just stood there and nodded.

"What the hell have I done? Sakura, please forgive me." I clinched my fist together and swung at the closet thing near me. My fist hit against a light pole. I could feel the sudden shock of pain in my hand, but I ignored it. The only thing I could do was think about Sakura. I started to walk home. From here my life took the wrong turn.

**xxxxx**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

_**(past)**_

There was a sudden knock at the door. I placed down my cup of tea on the table, making my way towards the door. Once I opened the door, I seen Hinata standing there with a small smile on her face.

"Oh, Hi there Hinata. I wasn't expecting a visit from you today. I was just about to have some cake and tea would you like some?"

"Hi Sakura. Of-course I would love some." I stepped out the way to let Hinata walk in before I closed the behind us. We talked towards the kitchen together. Hinata sat at the small table in the kitchen, as I went into the cabinet to get another cup and small plate.

"What brings you over here today?" Placing the cup and plate on the table, I lifted the teapot to pour her some tea. After I poured the tea, I sliced a piece of cake for Hinata placing it on the plate, and handing it to her.

"I-I have great news to tell you."

"News!? What kind of news?" I sat down at the table bringing my cup to my lips. Smiling at Hinata as she took a small sip of her tea before she started to speak again.

"I asked Naruto-kun would he be my boyfriend and he said yes!"

I gripped the cup in my hand until it broke. Hot tea spilled on my thighs and hands. Pieces of glass cut my hands. My hands started to shiver and my eyes grew wide. I didn't want to believe what I just heard, but it sounded to real to be fake. My chest tightened up and my heart felt like it split in two. This feeling I was feeling was burning through my soul like it was going eat it's way through me.

"Sakura! Your hands!" Hinata quickly sat up and grabbed my hands gently.

I couldn't even speak. My body felt like it went into shock. I couldn't move my lips apart to speak for a couple of moments. Small clips of Hinata's voice could be heard entering my head until I finally came out my small shock. I looked down at my hands to see blood running down my forearm and my thighs a rosy red color.

"Oh. I hurt my hands." Carefully I took my hands out Hinata's. Slowly I started picking out the small pieces of glass that were embedded into my hands.

"S-Sakura be careful. Do you have any bandages here? We need to bandage this up quick."

"Don't worry, Hinata. I'm fine. I can handle this. I am damn near a doctor remember. I didn't go to medical school for nothing."

"S-Sakura.."

Starting to get up from the chair I could feel the sting from my thighs where the tea spilled. I was going over to a small cabinet I kept medical supplies. When I opened the cabinet it was nearly empty. I had no more bandages.

"Hinata, could you do my a favor? Could you run to the store and get my some more bandages?"

"Of-course Sakura!"

Hinata and I walked to the front door together. I sent her off to the store. I pressed my back against a wall and I slide down while I was holding onto the doorknob. My eyes started to fill with tears and they slowly rolled around my cheek. The feeling on anger, jealously, and sadness just filled my heart. I sat there for a few minutes until I decided I wanted to hear this from Naruto's mouth. There was no need for me to call him. I wanted to be face to face with him

**xxxxxx**

I stood up to my feet and ran out, rushing over to Naruto's house. All I wanted was for all of this to be some cruel joke or lie. I didn't want any of this to be true. The more I ran, the more my legs started to hurt. After few more minutes of running I finally got to Naruto's house. Clinching my fist together, I started to bang on the door my hardest. Naruto's voice could be heard getting closer to the door.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Naruto opened the door to see me. He had a blank expression on his face.

"It's not true is it? TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE NARUTO." I could hear myself yelling and clinching my hands a little harder.

"It is. I'm sorr-" Before Naruto could finish his sentence, I felt my hand unclench and rise. My hand went across his face, smacking him. He grabbed my hand looking down at the dry blood on them. I couldn't bring myself to say anything else to him.

"Sakura-chan. Your hands. What happened? Let's get this cleaned up okay?" Naruto gently tugged on my hand, but I didn't move out place. My body seemed like it shut down and went back into shock.

Naruto scooped me up in his arms and carried me upstairs into the stairs. He walked into the bathroom placing me on a small counter near the sink. Quickly turning the faucet on, dipping my hands in the water to wash the dried up blood. Naruto went in the bathroom's cabinet and pulled out bandage and an ointment. Gently rubbing ointment on my hands before he bandaged my hands up.

"Sakura-chan please say something. I'm sorry. I just wanted to try to make her happy." Naruto paused and looked down at my legs, sighing. "You hurt your legs too, huh?"

"You're always trying to make others happy. What about your self? Do you know what this means? You'll forget about me and disappear if you wanted to." He started lean down and wrap some of the bandages around both of my thighs.

"Sakura, I would never leave you! Never! You mean the world to me. I couldn't image my life without you."

"Then why would you tell her yes? Why?"

"Sakura I just wanted to make her happy that's all. I have no romantic feelings for Hinata. None."

"Alright Naruto."

Naruto finished wrapping my thighs up and leaned back up. He grabbed my hands gently fitting his fingers between mine.

"Sakura, I love you more than anything."

"I love you too."

Naruto leaned his head against my chest with his head between my breast. Lowering his body back down, beginning to place kisses all over my inner thighs. He started to bury his head between my legs deeper. I could feel his breath brush against my panties. His tongue pressed against the seat of my panties, gently moving it around. My panties started to get wet and my body started to warm up, getting hot.

"Sakura-chan, I want you."

"Naruto, stop. We can't." I let out a lusty moan feeling his tongue moving around against my panties. He unlaced the string of my flingy piece of underwear between his fingers. With a simple waggle of his finger, he tugged at the knot till it was loosened. He felt my lingerie type draped over.

"Lets see how wet you are underneath.."

My cheeks burned bright red as I looked down at him. Placing my hands between my legs trying to cover up the wetness of my womanly part running out. My juices started to slowly started to run all over hands. As my hands collected the juices seeping out, he looked to peek at her fingers as strings of her sticky fluids clung to her fingers. It served as a glue almost that caused her fingers to stick together.

Naruto looked up to me and smiled. After he smiled at me, he moved his head back between my legs pressing his tongue against my bare lips. Licking up and down against my slit, I tilted my head back. A intense moan left my lips and my cheeks became a bright read color. Not being able to speak without a little falter in her voice. I wanted to close my legs back feeling a slight bit embarrassed.

"You sure got wet quick." He leaned up to kiss me. Roughly pressing his lips against mine, I let out little moans in his mouth. I could hear Naruto unzipping his pants. There was a tiny glimpse of the huge bulge in his pants. His manhood popped out of his pants.

"N-Naruto, I'm don't think I'm ready for this and that won't fit inside of me."

"Not to worry, we will make it fit." With that said, his shaft dragged along my lips, as his heated member rubbed against the rosy-colored bud of my clit. He then reeled his hips back momentarily, before thrusting forward. Immediately he felt a squelching sound of my wetness from my lips.

Feeling his shaft thrust into me and nearly fully entering me. I let out a lusty intense scream. " Naruto your so big. Please, no more. I can't take it my body isn't ready to take in so much." I swayed my hips a little more only to feel his shaft's head still inside me.

I felt it part aside the pink walls that constricted his shaft. His member engorged by the tight squeeze my body held him in as though it would try to constrict him of air. Yet, the more I swayed my hips, the further his shaft's head scaled inside me. My lusty cries driving seemed to push him on.

Hoping I could grasp onto something as his shaft thrusted into me deeper than before. I gripped my hands on the side of Naruto's shirt, I moaned louder and louder. The more I swayed my hips, the deeper his shaft seemed to bury and twitch inside of my. I bit down on her lip trying to muffle my moans.

Lurching back and forth, Naruto wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me against his abdomen the more his shaft reached inside the my body. By now, Each violent thrust sent a shockwave of pleasure throughout, my lips strained as they tried to fit his massive girth. His body huddled over me. He pulled me closer each time his pelvis ground against mine.

._**..30 minutes later...**_

"Sakura-chan I'm going to cum." I gripped a little tighter to Naruto's shirt as he spoke. Naruto thrusted inside of me a few more times. He pulled his shaft out of me before he sprayed his cum on the counter.

"Naruto" My grip loosened as I sat there and panted. Naruto and I pants were in sync. My cheek were still burning red from the whole event. I wrapped my arms around his neck trying to hug him close to my body.

"Promise me you won't leave me, Naruto"

"I won't, Sakura-chan. I would never. I love you." Our lips pressed together once more

**Naruto's P.O.V**

**_(past)_**

This was the day after me and Sakura had sex for the first time. This was the first me and her fooled around while I was with Hinata. Months had passed of me and Hinata being together. Sakura and I seen each-other as much as we could. I was finally working up the power to break things off with Hinata until one day we went to see her father. After the trip to her father's house the marriage proposal was being forced one to me. He told me if I didn't marry is daughter, He'd ruin my life and try to take everything away from me.

I panicked not knowing what to do. I married Hinata only because of the reasons of her father. Hinata probably doesn't even know how forceful her dad is. I had to find the courage to tell Sakura about the marriage. Sakura wasn't to upset about because she knew my heart was with her and we always reminded our selves about the promise we made to each-other.

Shortly after the marriage I found a job a this big fancy company. I took the job because I planned on divorcing Hinata and running away with Sakura somewhere. I would have enough money to support Sakura and I. Sakura could find her a job at a hospital where we would move too. I just wanted to get away with the women I loved.

_**(present day thoughts)**_

I laid with Sakura in my arms in her bed. Sakura was sleep in my arms after a long day from work. My phone went off from Hinata calling me. I declined the call because I didn't want Sakura to wake. Looking down at Sakura, I smiled and kissed the top of her head. I started to speak to myself.

"We'll be able to be together soon Sakura, I promise."

Sakura pressed her head against my chest, nuzzling into me.


	5. Caught up

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Sakura and I walked down the boardwalk together. I had the off from work today. It was pretty much a beautiful day. Hinata went to her father's house for some important business. Neji had went a long with her since he was a Hyuga too. So I just decided to spend time with Sakura while she was gone. Staring over Sakura-chan I could see the sunlight gleaming against her eyes.

Sakura was holding a big hand bag. I was peaking over her shoulder trying to get a peek of what was in the bag. Sakura turned her head my way.

"What is it? Is there something on my face?" She started rubbing her hand against her cheek.

"No, Sakura-chan. I was just looking. Wondering what's in the bag."

"Just some clothes." She smiled at me.

"What kind of clothes?"

"You'll find out later."

"Please, tell me?"

"Nope." Sakura continued to smile at me as we continued to walk.

The boardwalk was almost empty today. There were only a couple people there. I felt it was pretty safe to hold Sakura's hand in public due to lack of people around. Since we were so close together there so no problem grabbing her hands. Our fingers interlocked and I smiled. I could see Sakura blushing slightly from the corner of my eyes.

"Hey Sakura-chan? How about we go to my house and I'll cook dinner for you?"

"You? Cook dinner? The only thing you can cook is ramen, Naruto." A small laugh left her lips.

"I can cook stuff!"

"Cook stuff like what?" She looked over at me with a cocky smile.

"Ugh..." There was a slight pause before I could think of anything else to say.

"Exactly what I thought. You can only cook ramen still."

"Aw Sakura-chan come on. I'm trying to learn how to cook new things." I told a small lie. I really wasn't trying to learn. I thought I would just have the natural ability to do so.

"Well I could always teach you how to cook. Whenever you're up to it, that is."

"How about tonight?"

"Tonight? Are you inviting me over to your house? Isn't Hinata going to be there?"

"She went some where with her father. Important family matter. She's suppose to be gone for a week. So I'll be home alone."

"Oh, I see. This would be the first time I ever went into your house."

"I'm sure you'll have a good time tonight." I squeezed on Sakura's hand gently.

"Well I always have a good time with you." The blush on her cheek grew a little bigger. The rosy red color was beautiful against her face.

"Sakura-chan! You have the cutest blushes."

I let go of the hand I was holding. I walked in front of her, placed my hands on her shoulders, and pressed my lip against her forehead. Sakura's face looked completely red as I created a small space between us. I could see her hand ball into a fist.

"BAKA! Don't do such embarrassing things like that in public!" Her voice was flustered.

"S-Sakura-chan. I couldn't help myself." I started to run. Only one thing could come from Sakura yelling and a balled fist.

"Naruto! Get back here now!" Sakura was chasing behind me. I was wondering how long I would have to run before she would forget or even stop chasing me because she was tired.

The chase went on for a few minutes before Sakura stopped chasing me. Turning around I could see her hunched over with her hands on her knees panting.

"I'll.. get.. you.. later.. Naruto." There was huff in between each of her words.

"Hehe. Alright Sakura-chan. Let's get going." The sun could be seen setting in the distance.

"Okay. Let's go." She leaned up and We began the walk back to my house.

"So what exactly were you going to try to cook for me, Naruto?"

"Spaghetti!"

"Why am I not surprised it's something noodle based."

"Sakura-chan give me a break. You know I have my love for noodles." I laughed a little bit.

"I know. I know. It's okay. I'll help you make it. When we get to the house."

"Thanks again. I means a lot to me."

"It's not a problem. I mean you were going to take the time out of the day to attempt to make me dinner, Silly."

There was a sudden strong gust of wind. Sakura body became unbalanced when the gust blown against her. Her body wobbled and she fell against me. I caught her in my arms and looked down at her. I smiled at her with a small blush coming upon my face. One slowly started to become visible on her cheeks.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?"

"Yes I'm fine. The wind is getting so strong. I almost forgot it was suppose to rain tonight."

"I don't think it's going to rain. It was too hot today for rain. On such a beautiful day? I doubt it."

A single drop of rain hit against my face. My eyes were drawn to sky. I was shocked. Well I would of never known that is was going to rain. Never have I watched the weather channel. Thankfully Sakura had informed me about it. A few more drops started to hit against my face. Before I knew it. It started to rain. It was only a light drizzle. Luckily it was nothing strong for the moment.

"We should hurry and get to the house before the rain gets worst."

"Right. The house isn't that far away from here. We have another block to go." I released Sakura from my arms and she stood up straight. Our walk became a jog. Not to long after we made it to the house. I scrambled in my pockets to get the key out for the door. Once I got the door open we rushed inside. Our clothes didn't get to wet thankfully.

"Good thing we're inside now."

"Oh wow Naruto. Your house is pretty nice." Sakura could be seen walking forward. Peeking her head into different rooms.

"Yeah." I placed my hand on the back of my head.

"Well now you can go get everything ready so I can help you cook."

"Alright." I walked into the kitchen and started to get everything out. Surprisingly I knew where everything was. I never did any cooking before. Haven't touched a pot or a pan. I seen the cabinet with the seasoning on it. I wasn't sure which I would need or have to use. Walking out the kitchen I didn't see Sakura-chan standing in the hallway anymore.

I walked into the living room. Sakura was standing there with her laced bra and underwear set. All I could do is stare at her. My mouth felt like it dropped and I was drooling.

"Sakura-chan." I walked towards her slowly getting a good look of her before I went to wrap my arms around her.

"Awh baka. This was suppose to be a surprise."

"I'm sorry. I came in here to ask you about seasonings, but this is a wonderful surprise in my eyes." My hands were touching all over Sakura's body. Enjoying her curves and beautiful figure.

I lifted Sakura up and laid her on the couch in the living room. Hovering over her body I pressed my lips against hers. Shortly after we began to kiss. She broke it.

"Naruto. You're suppose to be in there cooking!" She was flustered

"I think I'm going to skip dinner and move right on to desert tonight." I bit down on my bottom lip. Kissing against her collar bone. I ran my tongue against her soft skin. Slowly I started to reach my hands around her to unsnap her bra.

After I loosened her bra. I pulled it off tossing it to the side. Moving myself back up to Sakura's sweet lips we began to kiss again. Lowering a free hand down her body I slipped it into her panties. I began to press my index and middle finger against her second pair of lips. Gently I pressed a finger inside of her. Small moans from Sakura were being released into my mouth.

We laid on the couch for a good 20mintues with our lips interlocked together. For some reason I could feel a cold breeze that felt like It was coming from outside. I ignored it due to being so distracted by Sakura's body.

Pulling my hand out of Sakura's panties I sat up and looked down at her. The rosy red blush I loved so much was burning across her cheeks. Both of my hands were placed on her waist as I started to pull her panties off. I wasn't paying attention to anything around me, but Sakura.

Suddenly I heard foot steps and a gasping noise. I turned my head to the side to see Hinata standing there with her father and Neji behind her. Sakura peeked up head up quickly. She covered her chest up with the both of her hands and looked down. She wasn't trying to make any kind of eye contact with Hinata. I could see the tears building up in Hinata's eyes. Her father and Neji stood there in shock.

"N-Naruto-kun? S-Sakura?"

_**( I'm having a writers block so bare with me please. To the people that have been complaining to me. It's my fanfic I do what I want with it. I wouldn't dare tell you how to write yours and bash on it. Anyways Hopefully I'll write some more soon. Thank you to everyone who's reading and supporting )**_


	6. Mixed Feelings?

_**(Okay before you start reading this. Notice there is a death threat somewhere in here. There is no naruhina interactions. It's to early to end things right now. Just give me a chance to get everything there geez. Love isn't meant to be a fairytale)**_

**Naruto's P.O.V**

The room grew silent. I didn't know what to say. Basically I was speechless oddly. Never would I of thought I'd be getting caught by Hinata in the act, but here I am being caught; Not only by Hinata, but by Neji and Hiashi too. This could be my chance to end this unhappy life with Hinata and finally move on with Sakura. My bottom lip quivered as I went to talk. Suddenly I could seen Hiashi raise his hand. Quickly he jabbed Hinata in the neck. She passed out and started to fall. Neji grabbed her before she hit the ground.

"What the hell Hiashi?! Why'd you hit her?!" Neji was speaking in an angry voice before he looked over to me with an upset face.

"What is the meaning of this Naruto? How long has this been going on? Speak now." Hiashi spoke with a calm voice. I could tell in his eyes that he was beyond angry with me. All I could think about was me being free from this fake life I was living. Slowly I stood up from the couch. I glimpsed over to Sakura.

There was a sudden hesitation before I spoke. "This has been going on for awhile. Since the beginning of this so called relationship I had with Hinata."

"You're going to live happily with my Daughter wither you like it or not. You have no choice in the matter."

"I have no choice? Right now I think I'm going to make my choice. I'm tired of living this life. I'm not happy. Do I ever look happy when I'm with her?"

"Rejecting pure Hyuga blood. To mess around with some "thing". You really are an idiot Naruto."

My eyes grew wide as I heard him call Sakura a "thing". I didn't care about the insult that was being throwing my way, but I wouldn't let him talk about Sakura like that. Over my dead body. I rushed over to him. Grabbing his shirt in my hand, our faces drew closer. I already knew the expression on my face was ugly. My emotions were going off the handle. No one talks about Sakura like that. NO ONE.

"Don't you ever call her that ever again. Do you hear me?" I could hear Sakura's voice calling out to me.

"Naruto please stop! It's alright. Please just calm down!"

Neji laid Hinata down on the ground before popping up and agreeing with Sakura. "You too need to calm down! Now!"

Sakura walked towards me. She was attempting to pull me away from him. Looking down at Sakura I could see she was exposed. I forgot about Hiashi for the moment. I started to let go of Hiashi's shirt from the request of Sakura and her pulling on my arm.

"Please let me handle this."

"Fighting him isn't going to get you anywhere Naruto. I've been picked on before. I can handle insults." Turning around to unbutton my shirt. I put it around Sakura. I didn't want her body to be exposed anymore especially around Neji and Hiashi. I already had a problem with men looking at her body in general.

"You better listen to that thing. You're weak Naruto. Weak.."

I found myself angry again. Going to grab Hiashi I could feel Sakura grip being released from my arm. In the cover of my eyes I could see Neji rushing over to grab Sakura. She was about to fall from me jerking away from her. I'd apologize to her later, but my mind was stuck on Hiashi. Before I knew it Hiashi grabbed my shirt back and rammed me against a wall. Staring eye to eye with him, I gave him a smug look. He leaned his head in closer to mine. His lips were close to my ear.

"I'm going to make this plain and simple. You break my daughter's heart I'll kill you. Better yet I'll hurt that thing you seem so in love with. Would you like that Naruto? Maybe I'd even kill her. Before I kill her, I'll play around with her body some to see why you love her so much. Exploring those places you would want no other man to be. Make her mine." He whispered to me.

"You wouldn't fucking dear!"

"Try me."

"Don't you lay a finger on her!"

"You want her alive? Then this affair ends now. You stop this now."

My bottom lip started to quiver again. I bit down on it as Hiashi back away and let go of my shirt. I didn't want to stop seeing Sakura, but I wanted her to be alive. A world without her, is a world not worth living in. Every chance I get to reach my happiness It's taken away from me. I had to make the choice to stop seeing Sakura right now. I'll try to sneak around to see her still.

After he let go of my shirt I looked over to Sakura. A saddened look was on her face because of my actions. Neji was picking Hinata up off of the ground to place her on the couch.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves. Acting like this." Neji was looking down at Hinata and brushing hair out her face while he was talking to Hiashi and I.

Hiashi started to motion his hands toward me to speed the process of me telling Sakura I couldn't see her anymore. Wither he liked it or not I was going to make a way to see Sakura no matter what. I was going to make a way for us to be together. I was going to make a way for a happy future for all of us.

Slowly I made my way to Sakura. I wanted to enjoy this view of her before I told her this news. As I got closer to her she smiled at me. The sweetest smiles always came upon Sakura's face. Once I was near her she ran to me and grabbed my hands.

"Naruto, Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine Sakura, but I need to talk to you about something."

"Talk to me about what exactly?" I took a quick glimpse over at Hiashi before I spoke. The words were coming out my mouth quietly and weak. These were words I'd never want to leave my lips.

"Sakura-chan we can't do this anymore.."

"Do this anymore? What are you trying to say?"

"We can't sneak around like this anymore." The smile on her face disappeared and it became a frown. An angry frown.

"This is your chance to finally be with me and you're telling me that we have to stop seeing each-other?"

"Please Sakura-chan you have-" Sakura cut me off while I was talking.

"I have to understand? I always fucking have to understand." Her hand went across my face. The smack stung my cheek. "Do you even know what you want anymore? Do you even know who you are anymore?"

"Sakura.."

"DON'T FUCKING SAKURA ME NARUTO!" Tears were building up in her eyes before the tears fell. Strands of water hit against the corners of her lips.

"I've been sticking around with you for so long and All you've done is hurt me." Sakura's voice grew soft and her eyes lowered.

"Please just listen to me."

"What is there to listen to anymore? Nothing. I think I'm just going to go Naruto."

She started to pick her clothes up from off the floor. Packing all her clothes away in her bag. She wiped the tears away from her eyes. Making her way towards the door I made one last attempt calling her name.

"Sakura! Please!"

"Did you ever love me Naruto? Was this all just a game to you?" She looked back at me one last time before she opened the door and walked out.

I dropped down to my knees. Trying to hold back my tears, I could hear Neji's voice calling out to me.

"Naruto! I don't approve of what you're doing, but If you don't go after Sakura I will. It's late and anything could happen to her out there."

Neji ran out the door to chase down Sakura. Looking over to Hiashi I got the sudden urge to just kill him where he stood. He started smiling at me with not a care in the world for what he just done. The love of my life ran out the door questioning my love for her. Neji is chasing after to her. That is something I should be doing instead of being here on my knees about to cry. I valued Sakura's life so much I couldn't see her get hurt, but I just found myself being the one who hurt her.

"I think my work here is done."

"I will get you for this. I swear to you I will get you."

"When Hinata wakes up try to make up a pretty little lie so she thinks everything she saw was a dream. If she asks you that is. Remember what I told you. You don't want to hear news of a pretty pinked haired thing found dead some where."

Hiashi walked out the door. I banged my fist on the floor to the point where I couldn't feel it. My body went numb. The tears finally leaked out of my eyes.

"Sakura please forgive. I'm so sorry."

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V**

It was cold. The rain was extremely heavy. For awhile I forgot which way I was going or where I was. Trying to keep my mind off the recent event was hard. This feeling that was taking over my body was a horrible feeling. Nothing I thought I'd ever feel ever in my life. I'm just confused about a lot now. How does Naruto even feel about me?

I tried to empty my mind once more. I was walking home in an unbuttoned shirt in the rain. I've always seen the soap operas with this type of stuff happening to people, Who would of thought this would be me? A few cars passed me in the rainy night. The headlights of the car burned my eyes.

Hugging myself I made the long depressing walk home. I took a few more steps before a familiar voice ranged through my ears calling my name out.

"Sakura! Sakura! Wait up please!" Taking a glimpse from the corner of my eye I seen Neji. He was out of breath. I stopped walking and my eyes lowered again.

"What do you want?"

"I know things may seem confusing now, but they'll get better. I don't know what exactly is going on, but please don't give up on anything. "Neji placed his hand on my shoulder as I began to look up at him. He was giving me a heart-warmed smile. One of the smiles he would only give Hinata. I found it weird, but I couldn't force myself to smile back.

"Thank you Neji"

"Now I'll walk you home. All the way home this time. Alright?" Neji stood in front of me. He started to button-up my open shirt.

"Young ladies shouldn't walk around like this."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Let's get going alright."

Neji and I began to walk to my house. It felt like the other night when we walked together, but the mood was gloomy and horrible. Neji's words were placed in the back of my head. I had hope things for Naruto and I would get better. I'd never lose hope in us.

_**(I can't believe I'm on chapter 6 already! I hope people don't kill me for this, but I just had to throw in some drama. What's a story without some drama? Thanks for supporting (｡ ‿= ｡) )**_


	7. Heavy Rain

**(Okay again there is no naruhina is this chapter. There wasn't nh in the last. so people stop complaining about things that you don't see. Naruto hasn't interacted with Hinata. Sakura isn't trying to get with Neji. Stop.)**

**Neji's P.O.V**

I walked Sakura to her house and made sure she got in safely. I rushed back over to Naruto's house. My clothes were soaking wet when I made it back to the house. When I walked in Naruto was in the same place when I left to catch up with Sakura. This time he was crying though. I never seen him cry before. It was a weird feeling, but I had to do what I do.

As I walked up to Naruto the floor was getting wet from my soaked clothing. I couched down and placed both of my hands on his shoulders. Jerking his head up to me so I could look at him.

"Naruto, Get a hold of yourself! This isn't the time to cry. You have a lot on your plate right now, that you have to get rid of or things will only get worst from here. Do you hear me?"

"Yeah.." Naruto wiped the tears from off his face.

"Now you just have to explain everything to me so I can help."

"Sakura. I have to talk to Sakura."

"I know you need to do that, but first you need to talk to me. Alright?"

I started to take my wet shirt and pants off to only leave me in my boxers. Naruto wouldn't mind we're both men. So I took no serious thought into it. I placed my clothes over a small heater. Hopefully they would be dry in a short amount of time.

"In the back of my mind I knew you and Sakura were in love for awhile, but I didn't know you two were seeing each-other. When I seen you two that night walking together I knew something wasn't really right with the picture. I shouldn't say wasn't right, but just odd. Why haven't you told Hinata how you feel about the relationship? This marriage? Why haven't you told her how you feel in general?"

"I never wanted to marry Hinata in the first place. Hiashi was behind all of that. He's taken it so serious. Plus you should speak for yourself. Have you told Hinata how you feel?"

"H-How I feel?" I could feel my cheeks beginning to burned. Quickly I placed my hand over my mouth.

"Yes, How you feel. How you seen me and Sakura that night, is how I saw you and her. The smile you gave her. Some part of me feels that Hinata is in love with you, but hasn't come to terms with it yet."

"Y-You think she does? Don't joke around with me Naruto!"

"Of course I do. She's not in love with me. She thinks she is, but she isn't."

Inside of my head I was cheering and celebrating. Hinata might have mutual feelings towards me. This was wonderful news to me.

"Enough about me Naruto. What happened between you and Hiashi?"

"He threatened he killed Sakura if I didn't stop seeing her."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?! While he was here I would of put a stop to that right there."

"I wasn't thinking alright! My head was clouded! I just loved her so much I couldn't stand to see her get hurt because of me. I'm just found myself being the one who did it. I feel like I'm stuck in hell and Sakura's my heaven."

"I'll go to Hiashi personally. This is horrible. Why would he say such a thing. I don't think Hiashi is a man of his word Naruto, so don't worry. Right now you need to go talk to Sakura and explain everything to her. Clear everything up between the two of you. So she knows you still love her. I'll sit here with Hinata until she wakes up."

"Thank you Neji." Naruto rushed up off the floor and made his way out the house.

As he left I walked over to the couch. I sat at the end and watched Hinata as she laid there. It was awhile before she had finally woke up. 20 minutes you could say. Hiashi hit her pretty hard. That bastard is horrible. I'd never would of known he would be acting this way towards anyone.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and she looked directly at me. Adjusting her body on the couch she sat up directly.

"N-Neji? What are you doing here? and Why are you undress?" Her face started to get completely red.

"I'm watching over you and I kinda got wet from the rain. Sorry for the lack of clothes." I rubbed the back of my head nervously looking at her.

"Watching over me? Where's Naruto-kun? I had the weirdest dream. Naruto-kun and Sakura were-" I cut hinata off while she was talking.

"It wasn't a dream Hinata. It really happened. Your father jabbed you in the neck and made you faint."

"So Naruto-kun and Sakura really were doing that?"

I scooted a little closer to her and placed my hand on top of her's.

"Some part of me knew Naruto-kun and Sakura were secretly together, but I made the choice to ignore the signs. Like when you came over for dinner. I could hear to voices from the end of Naruto phone. The other voice was very familiar, but I chose to ignore it."

"Hinata.."

"It's alright though because I wanted Naruto-kun to be happy with Sakura. Sakura is an amazing person and she brings the best out in Naruto. I want to thank you Neji. You've always been there for me. Even through this marriage you stuck by me. If I knew Naruto-kun wasn't happy I would of stopped it."

"Well Hiashi has been leading a lot of us on. While you were passed out him and Naruto got into a small fight. Hiashi said something about killing Sakura if Naruto didn't stay away from her. We have to go talk to him now. He's taking things over board."

"F-Father? He said that to Naruto-kun about Sakura? Why would he say such a thing?"

"I guess it was for your happiness."

"I won't be happy if Naruto-kun isn't happy. I know if anything happened to Sakura; Naruto wouldn't be right anymore and He would never be happy again."

Hinata placed her other hand on top of mine. I could see her head lowering to look down at our hands touching. If I wasn't mistaken she was smiling. With her head the angle that it was I couldn't tell or see her expression clearly.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Neji. Let's go speak with my father."

"Yeah, but ugh first let me get dress."

"R-right." She covered her face with her hands. I walked over to the small heater that my clothes were dangling over. They were still kind of damp, but the dampness wouldn't bother me. Quickly I got dress throwing my shirt and pants back on.

"You should grab an umbrella Hinata. It's raining out. I don't want you to catch a cold."

"Father's house isn't that far away. It won't be too bad. Don't worry about me so much Neji." Hinata got off the couch and walked over to me. She grabbed an umbrella from near the door.

"But I have to wither you like it or not."

"Neji.."

We rushed out the house. Hiashi's place wasn't to far away. He lived in a mansion type house. So it was never hard to miss. Security was always packed there for his safety. I wouldn't want to call them security more like "goons". They did anything that he said. Hinata was trying to keep her body steady running with an open umbrella. We only had to run a few blocks in the rain, which wasn't so bad.

Standing in front of the gate to enter the house, Hinata pressed a button near the gate that opened it. We both walked in passing a few men wearing black in raincoats. They didn't do or say much to us because Hinata was his daughter. Hinata folded the umbrella up once we were inside.

Walking through doors and more doors. We finally made it to where Hiashi bedroom was. Hinata opened the door slowly and peeked in. Hiashi was standing there looking out a window. I could only imagine what he was looking at through such heavy rain.

"Father." Hiashi turned back to see me and Hinata standing there.

"Well hello there princess. How are you feeling after your little nap? I didn't want to wake you from such a long trip."

"Why are you lying? N-Neji told me everything! Why would you say such horrible things to Naruto-kun? What's wrong with you?!"

"Watch your tongue."

"N-No. I'm not. I'm tired of you making my decisions for me. I don't want to live like this anymore. I don't want to be the cause of someones unhappiness."

"Hinata. Mind your mouth."

"N-Neji gave me the strength to finally stand up too you!"

* * *

**Naruto P.O.V**

I was rushing over to Sakura's place as quickly as I could. Finally making it there I banged on the door hoping she would answer it immediately. There was no answer after a few more minutes of banging. I started to bang on the door again before I could hear foot steps and her voice.

"Who is it?!"

"Sakura-chan open the door." There was a slight pause before she said anything else.

"Go away!"

"Please Sakura. I have to talk to you about this and explain everything that happened back at the house."

"Go explain it to someone who cares!"

I didn't blame Sakura for the way she was talking. It sounded so harsh, but It was my fault for not standing up to Hiashi when I should of. I took it upon myself to find another method of getting to Sakura.

Making my way to the other side of Sakura's house there was a set of thick vines I could climb up. The vines led straight to her bedroom window. Hopefully her window was unlocked so I wouldn't be stuck up there. Getting a nice grip on one of the vines I started to climb up. The vines were getting wet and slippery the farther I made my way up. I had to be extremely careful so I wouldn't fall.

Finally I got up to her window. Pressing my hand against the window to push it up. I slithered my way inside. Her floor was getting wet from my drenched clothes. Sakura walked into her room sighing, but she didn't notice me standing there because her head was down.

"Sakura!" She quickly looked up to see me stand there.

"How the hell did you get in here?! You're getting my floor wet BAKA!"

"I climbed through your window, hehe.."

"What do you want? Just get out now! Leave!"

"Sakura listen to me. Please. I have to tell you what happened between Hiashi and I."

"You have 5 minutes to explain and then you're getting out.."

"Well he said something to me that made me say what I said to you" A small sigh left my lips.

"What did he say exactly to influence you to say such things to me?"

"He said if I didn't stop seeing you he would kill you Sakura. I value your life more than mine. I couldn't see you get hurt. I didn't want to say it, but I just did. My mind was clouded and I panicked a bit."

"Kill me? He said that too you? So that's why you said those words to me? You just wanted to protect me." The look on Sakura's face softened up. She looked like she was trying to put everything together in her head.

"Yes Sakura. That's the only reason why. Hiashi has so many people working for him. That would do anything he commands. I was pretty sure He'd try to hurt you if we continued."

"Why are you here now if he said this?"

"I had to explain it to you. Neji said he was going to deal with Hiashi for me while I came over here to you."

"I see. That's kind of Neji to do such a thing."

"Sakura I love you. I'll always love you. I don't want you to doubt my feelings for you ever again!."

"Oh Naruto~"

I walked towards her opening my arms hoping that she would run into them. She walked towards me slowly and melted into my arms. Pressing my head against her's while I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Please don't me angry with me anymore, Sakura-chan."

"I'm not. You only said it to protect me. I understand. It's alright."

"If Neji can't handle Hiashi. Then I'll handle him myself."

_**(The story is coming close to an end c:. Enjoy)**_


End file.
